Not Your Average Ordinary Normal Day
by bucktooth22
Summary: Dean and Sam are taken to a special place of pleasantry and nightmares. Can the angels save them in time? Will they be able to find them or will they be too late to save their boys. Sabriel Destiel
1. Introduction

Name: Not Your Average Ordinary Normal Day

Summary: Dean and Sam are taken to a special place of pleasantry and nightmares. Can the angels save them in time? Will they be able to find them or will they be too late to save their boys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Alas it is a cruel world we are forced to live in.

It started out an ordinary day. The sun was shining, the bees were humming, the pie was cooling and life was good. Dean and Sam were in a town hunting what they suspected to be a djin. The Winchesters were at a diner waiting for their food. Sam was sitting next to Gabriel and Castiel was sitting next to Dean. The boys had insisted their angels get food (to make them less suspicious) and so the four sat silently waiting for their food to arrive. Gabriel got a hot fudge Sunday and Sam got a salad. Dean and Castiel both got burgers and pie. When the waitress got back she smiled at the four handsome boys flirtatiously before dealing out the plates of food. It started out like any other normal day for the Winchesters. The hunt was nothing they couldn't handle and their angels were diligently waiting at their sides for orders. That was normal for them but then their normal day was turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 1

Name: Not Your Average Ordinary Normal Day

Summary: Dean and Sam are taken to a special place of pleasantry and nightmares. Can the angels save them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Alas it is a cruel world we are forced to live in.

They found the house of the djin with no problem. The only problem was the house itself. It was insane with fake doors and crazy distortion mirrors. It was like going into a fun house except without the fun and after you add a djin who's trying to kill you. It was not the ideal situation but the brothers were sure they could handle it. The angels were off looking for the partner of the djin Dean and Sam were looking for. They were fine with all that until they got separated. Suddenly a hidden door opened in between them and before they could react a cool glowing blue hand contacted skin on each of them. The boys fell to the ground in crumpled undignified heaps.

* * *

Castiel and Gabriel had no problem with their part of the hunt, being immune to djin mind tricks. Castiel had wanted to go find the other two and help them, see if they were doing as well on their half but Gabriel had other plans. The angels went to the store and bought candy and flowers. Gabriel weaved flower crowns for the four of them and then left a bouquet out on the table of the no-tell motel room. Then Gabriel spent the rest of the night describing in detail the finer points of candy. The next morning they began to worry. They went to the house of the djin but found nothing. After two days of fruitless searching the angels were freaking out. This was not good.


	3. Dream 1: Dean

Name: Not Your Average Ordinary Normal Day

Summary: Dean and Sam are taken to a special place of pleasantry and nightmares. Can the angels save them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Alas it is a cruel world we are forced to live in.

_Dean stood in the fancy bedroom staring at Castiel who was lying out on the bed naked. Dean felt a response instantly and looked down to find that he was naked too. He smiled as he snaked his way over to Castiel and began kissing him senseless. They felt their lengths rub together and both let out moans. Dean began running his hands up and down Castiel's sides and in return the angel raked his fingers down Dean's back. Their moans increased as they moved faster and got closer to the edge. Dean was so close, one more shift and he would burst but then everything flickered and disappeared. It was like watching TV except he was the one being watched. He looked around and felt his hair stand on end. This place was familiar, too familiar and it was bringing back things Dean had done his best to repress. He looked down to find weapons in his hands, nothing that would be available on the surface but here, in the pit, it was the main weapon of choice. Dean turned to his right and there was Alastair smiling at him, mocking him by saying he was proud of him. Dean looked at the table in front of him and gagged. There, cut on and in more pain that imaginable was Castiel, angel of the lord. Dean threw down the weapons in his hands and began unlatching Castiel from the table. Alastair shoved him away and said he was disappointed. He tied Dean up so that he had to watch and was about to begin cutting when the world flickered again. Dean wondered what was causing the glitch. He was in the open field with Sam as they set of fireworks. Little Sammy turned to Dean with a massive grin plastered across his face and said something about how if dad found out he would kill them, but Dean was too lost in the moment to listen or even care. Castiel was next to him smiling and watching the glittering light up the sky. Dean put his arm around Cas as he shot off another and watched Sam stare up in amazement._


	4. Chapter 2

Name: Not Your Average Ordinary Normal Day

Summary: Dean and Sam are taken to a special place of pleasantry and nightmares. Can the angels save them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Alas it is a cruel world we are forced to live in.

The angels had searched for days and were freaking out. Gabriel and Castiel had never worked well together and that was affecting their results. They sighed as they sat defeated in their motel room. Gabriel looked up suddenly, he felt something, he felt power coursing through him. Someone was praying to him, but it was no ordinary someone, only one person was able to fill him with this power, Sam was praying to him. Gabriel leaped up and ran from the room closely trailed by Castiel. They followed the signal until it ended at a house. They entered warily and began scoping the place out. They easily found all the hidden doors and found the room where Dean and Sam were being held. She came up behind them and out her hands on their necks. They turned around and glared at her, she shrank as they advanced. She was done and with her death the boys would wake up.


	5. Dream 2: Sam

Name: Not Your Average Ordinary Normal Day

Summary: Dean and Sam are taken to a special place of pleasantry and nightmares. Can the angels save them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Alas it is a cruel world we are forced to live in.

_Sam sat in the park waiting for his girlfriend, he had been stood up again by her and it hurt. Suddenly standing before him was Gabriel who Sam thought to be dead. Sam got up and grabbed the little angel around the waist. Spinning him around as the trickster laughed._

_"Alright moose put me down." Gabriel said with a chuckle. Sam out him down and stared at him with awe. "I brought you a little something." Gabriel said producing a bouquet of roses and handing them to Sam. "Your date sucks so I figured you could use a pick me up." Gabriel said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the ground._

_"They're beautiful." Sam said smiling as he took the flowers and inhaled the sweet aroma._

_"GladyoulikethemcauseIlikeyou." Gabriel said in a flurry of words. Sam raised one eyebrow at the little trickster and he huffed before repeating himself in a slower pace. "Glad you like them cause I like you." Gabriel said again. Sam grinned ever wider as he gathered the little angel into his arms, he planned his soft lips against those of Gabriel's. Gabriel tasted like chocolate and sugar and Sam was sure he could easily become addicted to the taste of the angel._

_"I missed you too." Sam said when they broke for air. Gabriel pouted at the sudden lack of pressure but he smiled at Sam's words. Suddenly there was a flicker around them and then everything disappeared, even the lovely flowers Sam had been clutching._

_Suddenly he was back in the pit with Lucifer and Michael. They hurt him and caused him so much pain it was unbearable but he had no choice. There was no escaping this place. At first he tried to protect Nick and Adam but over time he had nothing left to protect them with. He was dead, gone, nothing and he had subjected himself to the unending and unending torture of the two feral angels. Why should he fight it? Then he saw a light and just as he was about to reach out to the faint glimmer of hope that he recognized as the only man he had ever loved the world flickered out of existence. He had been so close to freedom, to his longtime crush, to being saved, and it was just gone._

_Sam looked around to find he was in Gabriel's 'homemade' house. It had a white picket fence and everything you could ever wish for. There were servants and rooms for everything. Sam mostly only saw the bedroom with its king sized bed and red sheets. He remembered the time Gabriel had forgotten to tie up the thin white canopy and they tripped over it causing it to rip. Sam apologized at least twenty times before, with a snap of his fingers, it was fixed and Gabriel was on top of him. How was he this lucky, to fall on love with such a perfect guy and be loved back. Gabriel was just that, perfect and Sam did his best to be the same for his angel._


	6. Chapter 3

Name: Not Your Average Ordinary Normal Day

Summary: Dean and Sam are taken to a special place of pleasantry and nightmares. Can the angels save them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Alas it is a cruel world we are forced to live in.

They ran over to their Winchesters and waited for them to wake with bated breath. Castiel took Deans cold hands into his own and looked on his sleeping form worriedly. Gabriel, the elder and the wiser of the two made sure the djin was dead. He searched the house for signs of any lurking figures. When he was sure there was no one else he went back down to the basement where the boys waited. Castiel was beginning to shake as he shut his eyes and out his head down on Dean's chest. Gabriel put a calming hand on his back between his shoulder blades. He sighed and turned to Sam. Why weren't they waking up? They waited for a while before Castiel sat up suddenly. Gabriel gawked at his face. The usually placid expression he wore was replaced by anger and frustration. Gabriel was about to ask what was going on when Castiel spoke.

"Dean once told me that Djin never traveled alone. He said they were always either with another one or with a pack." Castiel spat out angrily.

"That means we'll need to find the others to wake them." Gabriel said warily.

"Yes. We need to find them and squish them like the roaches they are." Castiel snarled. Gabriel, the archangel and pagan god was struck with fear at the fire in his brother's eyes. When Dean was in danger Castiel would stop at nothing to save him. Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was about to come up with a cleaver plan and a witty remark when they heard the door open. They heard footsteps above them and the floor boards creak. The angels shared a significant glance before disappearing. They reappeared in front of the three newcomers. Instantly they glared at them with eyes that promised violence.

"You took something of ours." Gabriel said popping a lollipop in his mouth. "Now we're going to ask you so e questions and you can answer them honestly. We can tell when people lie." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"And we can tell if you're lying." Castiel joined in glaring at them.

"Two of you versus three of us." One of them said laughing. There were two very buff men and one girl. "I think the odds are a bit off but we're hungry." She said with a manic cackle.

"Yes. You'll need a lot more people to even scratch us." Gabriel said smiling as he took the lollipop out of his mouth to point it at them. They laughed as the blue began to trace its way onto their skin. Glowing blue lines traces patterns and figures. Castiel looked to his brother with a dull smile. Dean had taught him how to smile, Gabriel reflected. Castiel's smile was dull and it only promised wrath unlike his usual smile. Castiel had smiled with Dean and his smile reached up to his sapphire blue eyes. It promised hope for the future and joy for the present. It showed that fear was forgotten for the moment and that he could just loose himself in the joy of the moment. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." Gabriel snarled as he popped the lollipop back in his mouth.

"You don't know who you're messing with." One of the men snarled cracking his knuckles loudly.

"You three are djin. You are clearly stupid because you took something from us and we're going to relieve you of the guilt you harbor for taking them." Castiel said grabbing the girl and one of the guys. He had a tight grip around each of their throats as he hefted them up so their feet were off the ground. Castiel wasn't even aware of his brother interrogating the third djin. All Castiel could see was the dying gasps of the creatures he had trapped in his hands. He watched as the blue light faded and the color left their eyes. He watched as their hands stopped trying to free them and how they fell limp to their sides. He watched as their faces turned crimson and puffy. He watched as their souls left their bodies and he watched as they floated away. Dropping their lifeless bodies he turned to Gabriel. He was seated cross-legged on the third djin's chest. He was sitting there enjoying his lollipop. The djin was struggling but the little angel was far superior in strength and was having no trouble keeping the big djin.

"Gabriel, have you gotten the information yet?" Castiel asked. Gabriel shook his head in the negative so Castiel walked over and crouched down by the glowing blue face. "Are there more of you?" Castiel asked watching his face closely.

"There are more of us!" The man spat angrily. "Thousands!" He growled.

"I meant in this pack." Castiel said grabbing his face and holding it tightly. The djin stayed silent glaring at him.

"There are no more." Castiel said to Gabriel. "He is the last one."

"Then with his death our boys will be free." Gabriel said wistfully.

"Boys?" The djin asked. "The ones we got downstairs?" Castiel nodded tensely. "They're not waking up. Those two are down for good." He said somewhat bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Castiel snarled. The djin stayed silent. The silence was mocking him, haunting him. Castiel needed more information, he needed to understand.

"He's just trying to fuck with us. Kill him and we'll get back to our boys. It'll be fine you'll see." Gabriel said moving to get up.

"What are you guys?" The djin asked quickly.

"Your worst nightmare." Gabriel said slyly.

"We are angels of the lord." Castiel said wrapping his hand around his throat.

"Well actually you're an angel. I'm an archangel. I'm also a pagan god." Gabriel said smiling proudly. They watched as the djin asphyxiated before dropping him and rushing back down to the basement with their Winchesters.

What the angels didn't know was that the way the djin tried to intake the boys was flawed. They were Winchesters so they had talismans with them at all times to ward off djin. They also knew they were hunting djin so they had taken extra precautions, covered up most of their skin and even brought extra talismans. They were ready for them but the djin got them and they began feeding. The process was done improperly so the dreams they had were not all pleasant. Djin induce a dream like state where the person experiences their best dream. Dean and Sam were experiencing a mix of their best dreams (moments with their true loves) and their worst nightmares (memories of their times in hell). Their minds were impenetrable so the angels couldn't see what was happening and the djin couldn't feed while they were in that state. With the deaths of the djin the impenetrable state of their minds diminished. Their dreams changed more chaotically and their minds were penetrable. The angels could not only see what was now happening in their heads but also could enter their minds. It was up to the angels to wake up their lovers and to save them from their own minds.


End file.
